


[Podfic of] Strange Bedfellows

by Flowerparrish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Podfic of Strange Bedfellows by fabrega]"You know, humans say that a good bed at the end of a long day feelsheavenly."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095685) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



> Thank you AnnaPods for the cover!

Audio Length: 00:11:59

Listen/Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1l9BF0x2P8iIkR_1oxdAxf5T4CiqteMM_)


End file.
